


Touched by the Moon

by I Frostmere (Frostmere71)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostmere71/pseuds/I%20Frostmere
Summary: A collection of thoughts to begin Character development, WIP, Draft





	1. Finding ones feet

The first few months had been the hardest, living around the edges of the community, finding shelter where she could. A few weeks had been very hungry, then she started to realise she could see patterns in what people did, their routine. She realised what they noticed, what drew attention, she got a litter better at sneaking after that. Things got more complicated, after food and a few tools started going missing, people started to notice more. Started to change their routine, there were a few more hungry weeks, but she adapted. It was the people that came looking for her that were a bother really, after that first close call she learned to hear the melody of the wood and the night. That always warned her. It was better now, she had her garden, she had fixed up the old cottage. She didn’t remember much about the stranger, she did remember a cold, well chilling shadowy place, the voice that spoke to her from the throne was beautiful, sultry, alluring, but there was no warmth to it. She remembered agreeing, she couldn’t even remember to what. It was the next morning that silence came, her first raven, black as night, black as her hair, with the same eyes as those that had marked her cursed among her people. But she could do things, silence spoke to her in the dark corners of her mind, showed her how to do things. Strange things, perhaps she was touched after all. Its how she fixed the cottage. It was a full season later that her second raven came, whisper. That one was every bit silences twin. She didn’t name them, they told her what the should be called, not so much in words but in sense, feelings, in ideas. She had whisper to thank for her garden. People still came looking for her, they knew where her cottage was, but she knew the melody now, like she knew her own heartbeat.

She would test their resolve, some would wait for days, others would give up immediately. Their need drove them and there was always a raven that could watch for her. Some she exacted a heavy price, others she helped freely, as well as the melody of the woods and the night, she had also learned to read these people, the came for herbs and cures, she knew they made signs to ward off evil when they didn’t need her. That’s just how it was. But need drove them. She wasn’t accepted, but at least those who meant her harm had stopped seeking her out. A well placed dart and a day of sleeping in the woods dampened their vigour. She frowned slightly and she slowly stirred her stew on the hearth, dried herbs hanging from the rafters filled the small cottage with a mixture of smells. she would need more belladonna soon, that would mean a few days away from home. She sighed softly to herself. She had enough to see out the week. Then she could make a trip. She would have a visitor in a few more days, it could wait till after that, the old widow had had a hard season. She was inclined to help her. Besides, the widow already had thought to bring a gift, more than she could spare really. The unguents and elixirs were already prepared for her. She would help her quickly and only accept half of what was offered. 

It was after all only right.

She glanced up into the rafters, "whisper, watch over her, let me know if she has any trouble, its a long journey for one so old". Whisper cawed softly in response just once and swooped out the open window into the twilight. Yes she would need more belladonna soon.

She tossed a knapsack over her shoulder, the widow had stayed a day longer than expected. She had refused to halve the gift so Ariel had fed her and spent the time to be sure she knew how to use the elixirs and unguents. Whisper and Silence were already ranging far ahead, it was well past time she set to gathering. With a light step and a few days supplies she set off through the wood, her bare feet making scarcely a sound as they pressed the damn leaves underfoot. The early spring sun was warm and the air was filled with that rich earthy smell the woods have after rain. A mix of decay, moist dirt and new life, the breeze carried into the mix faint floral scents as the buds had begun to bloom. She gathered nightshade as she went, the spoors would be easy to gather after she dried the mushrooms. She would of course find other uses for the rest of the fungus. A caw from ahead bought her attention to the woods around her, hand slipping to the knife at her waist. Whisper settled on a branch ahead to her right, while Silence in a tree behind her. "wolf" again it was an idea not the word, it was more teeth and fangs, long predator, long runner. Although the idea did not translate well. A moment later silence confirmed her concern, small pack. There were four or five others stalking her path behind her. She straightened and quietly whispered an incantation tossing some herbs to the wind as she waited for the alpha. She could sense him scenting the wind just back I to the trees, fixing her gaze on his position she spoke clearly. "Come into the light brother of the hunt, it is good that we should talk. You can see, I am no prey, and I would not have you think I would hunt in your range without leave"

The wolf stepped out into the trees, his hackles up head low, he regarded her with clear grey eyes. "That has yet to be determined sister, you might be prey, I have not decided, you might be competition." She reached out and could feel his uncertainty, she spoke as one of the forest, images and instincts conveyed the meaning of her words, she looked like on of the "civilized" two legs, but she smelt different.

"I will not be easy prey, I simply gather the dark fungus that brings endless sleep, I will jot hunt otherwise. I carry enough to sustain me till I return to my den. I know you lead first brother, your pack waits behind, shall we agree to leave each other to our hunts?" she pushed slightly against his instincts and mind, feelings of den and cubs of prosperous hunts warmth safety protection and a good loyal pack flowed out from her.  
"I can sense you run without a pack sister, it is a lonely way to hunt. I agree, let us leave each other to our hunts, should we cross paths again, let us talk some more, you make me curious" He turned with the last and loped off into the woods.  
"Hunt well first brother, I will not return here for several moons, perhaps we will talk then if your hunts are good and your bellies full."

She stooped down and returned to her gathering as her ravens took once more to the air.

The tempest tore around her as she made her way back. Her cloak pulled tight about her thin body nightshade tucked safely in her oiled knapsack, she could feel her feet squelch in the decaying leaves and mud under her feet. It was strangely comforting, this was normal, it was how the world should be, despite the fact she could barely see through the rain, it was cleansing. it would inject life into the earth. She had sent Silence and Whisper ahead when she sensed the approach of the storm. They argued of course, but there was no point the three of them getting soaked. She would be home before sunset, the world was in a perpetual state of twilight, the clouds thick and heavy overhead as they spilled their bounty, though even the gloom felt comforting. The animals had taken shelter. She had little fear of trouble, even the most aggressive bandit would not be looking for trouble on a day like this. It was indeed a good day. Before long her steady progress bought her in sight of the cottage, she quicken her steps glad she had laid the hearth before she left. The wood she kept inside would be just enough to see out the storm and the logs she split at the bottom of the wood pile would serve while the rest dried. She slipped under the slow shingled awning that covered the door, hung her sodden cloak on the hook set on the field stone wall. Then held first one foot then the other under the rain to wash off most of the mud. She slipped in the door and leaned against it as she latched it shutting out the squalls of the storm. The smell of spices hit her almost immediately and gave her that warm sense of home. The ravens caws in greeting. They both were perched by the hearth waiting expectantly. She unslung her knapsack and placed it on the table, as she negligently waved her hand and the beginnings of a fire took in the kindling in the hearth. She ladled water from a barrel into the corner into a small cauldron and set it on the smaller hook on in the hearth. The ravens ruffled their feathers and shifted on their perches as heat spread into the room. Ariel plunged a taper into the growing fire and lit several candles, before unwrapping a small packet of herbs and crushing them into the cauldron, a pungent aroma rose from the water, as she rubbed her temples. Even the smell gave her some relief. She loved storms but the tension in the air always gave her headaches. She hung the larger cauldron in the hearth and ladled some water into it. Selected some vegetables and sat at the table and began to chop them, her thoughts wandering as she did, her hands moving with practices ease, the knife gliding down the backs of her fingers as her eyes were focused elsewhere.

They were never something she pursued, never something she wanted, and she only ever remembered fragments, thoughts ideas feelings urgency, sometimes it would be a phrase or a person that would bring a vision back to mind. In the days approaching midwinter she saw the town, large enough for merchants, small enough to not warrant a name or mention on a map. It had never had more than a loose collection of low stone walls, more a conglomeration of the boundary markings of outlying houses. Naturally the quality and state of repair varied widely, and there were gaps. Places where people had decided their neighbours wall was good enough. She knew she could see through Silences eyes. It happened a lot in these visions, the raven stalled in the air currents above the town. It was dusk, as the perspective shifted she could see herself hurrying across the fields Whisper gliding just above her shoulder. Silence banked and cut across the town, candles were being lit and the last of the towns folk were making their way home, or to the towns only tavern. Again the perspective shifted as the raven rode an up draft and gained more height above the town. She could see them in the distance, their forms shadowy and indistinct moving in small tight bands, closing in on the town from three sides. There was no way to know what they were but the sense of foreboding was absolute. There was no doubt, their intentions were not friendly. There were enough that the town even prepared would be unlikely to survive an attack. As it was now, completely unaware, they stood no chance. The perspective changed again and she could see that Silence was rushing back to her side. The urgency increased. Her last glimpse was of her moving swiftly through the grass a pack of wolves surging forward in her wake.

Ariel's mind returned to the present. She shook her head and looked across to see Silence regarding her with steady eyes. She scooped up the vegetables and let them slide into the cauldron. Taking a wooden mug from a shelf she scooped a mug full of tea from her smaller preparation and sat once more at the table. All could remember was there was a great sense of foreboding hanging over the nearby town, sometime before midwinter, and that the wolves she had met were going to be very very important. She absently sipped her tea, the throbbing in her head had abated somewhat. She sighed deeply. Well, it was time for another journey. She at least had till the storm abated to prepare. Silence cawed softly in agreement and tucked his beak under his wing to mirror whisper as both birds settled down to rest.

She ran through the morning mist, damn the pack could cover some ground. Silence ranged ahead, signs of their passing were faint but she trusted the ravens instincts, Whisper was high above watching her every move. She would reach them by dusk. She had passed signs of a successful hunt yester-eve and was hopeful she would find the alpha in high spirits. Negotiating with a wolf pack, she had no idea what they would require or of they would even care. Two legs problems she was sure they would say. She felt disconnected with the earth, she wore soft leather boots, it was too cold to go barefoot. There was something about not being able to feel the earth under her feet that stole her ease. Time passed, running through the night the moon a small crescent overhead the air chill and her skin cold despite her exertions. She heard a howl break the silence and the sky started to wash with silver, that false light or pre-dawn that stole all colour from the world. She skidded to a halt as wolves materialized out of the half light to block her path, a flick of her wrist and herbs flew into the air, words muttered under her breath, "I would speak to the first brother long runners, the seasons will not wait and my need is dire."

The wolves regarded her with confusion for a moment then the largest snapped at a smaller nearby "go. It is not my place to entreat with you two legs, but if the first brother wills it I will gladly be the one to rear out your throat." 

"Elder," she responded "I seek not to join your pack, so I have no need to set my place among you. I will talk to the first brother and leave your range"

"You'll try two legs" he growled softly in return.

The alpha trotted into the circle of wolves that had formed up around her. "What is it child of winter, yes, I have learned some things about you since we last met. You have come to strike a bargain"

"This is not right, we do not bargain with two legs", it was the old hostile wolf who growled the response. 

Without a moments pause the alpha rushed him and drove him to the ground with his shoulder, "You forget yourself, this is my pack, this one is different"  
As the elder wolf regained his feet, he licked at the face of the alpha, "Yes first brother", It wasn't quite a whine.

"Well?" the alpha regarded Ariel with cold but curious eyes. 

She knelt on her haunches and met his eyes. "Very well first brother, let us speak plainly. The place where I was a cub is under a foreboding" 

"What do I care for the dens of two legs, Winters Daughter?"

"Oh, I could not agree more. I have not time for the den, and less time for most of the two legs there, but for some reason, it matters. Not just to the two legs, but for all the region. I do not know why, but your range will suffer, it will grow sick and wan, hunting will fail and the pack will grow weak. Simply, I will need you and yours first brother, and I cannot tell you why, I do not know myself."

He growled softly, then there is a price I demand, we will aid you in this, but, I have a cub, he is a foolish young thing, given to sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. I have high hopes for him, he will I think replace me one day, but despite his strength, he ran afoul of an adder, he will not live to see the next moon. You Winters Daughter can fix this. Do this and I will call you sister."

She looked directly at him and responded slowly. "This is not the way of things, nature has her order..." overhead both her ravens split the night with sharp caws and she looked up. Returning her gaze to the wolf she continued slowly, "It seems perhaps, my thoughts in this are awry, I will do this."

The alpha growled, though it carried a tone of amusement, not threat. "I know, a fey did visit the pack before the changing of this moon, she told us Winters Daughter, that I could not lose this cub, he would be the life of the pack, and that you would he the one to bring him back from the edge of the shadowlands." She narrowed her eyes at him and opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "The bargain in struck, do this and you will be my sister and sister to all my pack.  
The elder wolf growled softly, but his eyes seemed to look at her in a new light.

"Very well. Take me to your cub. Midwinter will not wait and we have many nights running ahead of us"

She winced as she saw the dying cub dragged from the depths of the den by his scruff. He could not have been more that 4 moons old, the fact he still lived was a testament to his strength. She leaned close and listened. His heart was weak, he growled as she pressed her ear to the side of his chest, and offered scarce more than a half hearted snap. "Stop that" she growled as she pushed his head gently back to the earth. The alpha made a noise that sounded like a growl but might have passed for a wolfish chuckle, she could hear the sorrow in the sound though. "Spirited isn’t he, even with a nose and two legs in the shadowlands he still is spoiling for a fight.

"That might be all that's keeping him alive she growled back tersely." staring at the cubs defiant eyes she growled, no more poisoned belly walkers, understand." He growled weakly. "Herbs will not be enough. I will see to this, but I will need rest. Will you guard me as a sister?" The alpha growled. "Do not doubt my honour, you will be of my pack. The pack is what matters, if you can bring a member of the pack back from the edge of the shadowlands anyone of us would die to keep you safe."

"I mean no offense, the ways of long hunters and long runners are new to me." 

Do this little sister and I will teach you myself." the other wolves watching growled and shifted. She didn’t know what had passed, but it seemed significant. 

Ariel sent out a call to Whisper and Silence. "I need your strength my loves. This is going to take much from me." Two ravens swooped out of the fading dark to alight on her shoulder, she etched in the dust and earth symbols eldritch and long forgotten, she didn’t know where they came from herself, simply, the touch of the ravens had awoken them in her mind. She began to chant low under her breath and scatter herbs over the dying cub, he sneezed at the pungent odour that rose from them. She touched him lightly to settle him as mist rose from the symbols she had drawn, it grew thicker by the moment and danced contrary to the wind. Like every other time, with out knowing why, she knew the moment, she leaned down and inhaled deeply of the mist filling her lungs. It was cold, almost like breathing in ice, and heavy, it took effort to draw it in, it tasted of earth and spice, rain and dying leaves, with just the faintest taste of copper and blood. Her senses swam for a moment, motes danced before her eyes. She steadied herself as she leaned carefully down and touched her lips to the wolfs shaggy coat.

She felt the strength drain from her, flowing into the cub, she could feel him grow warm under her hands and feel his heart quicken. He struggled to stand but she held him down. "You need rest Shadowrunner, as do I. You will be strong and hale before the changing of the moon."

"Now there’s a thing" it was the alpha who spoke. "Dragged back from the shadowlands and named the same day. Rest little sister. We will keep you." He slipped himself under her as she slumped to the ground, utterly spent, as her ravens took wing into the dawn, she drifted from the world of waking into troubled dreams as the sun sent its first warming rays across the sky.

The vision rose while she slept. She saw the sun and moon transition rapidly across the sky, the cub grew in strength day by day and was running and chasing down rabbits before the week has passed. The vision shifted and once again she saw the town, overrun by shadowy figures the townsfolk slaughtered in the streets, fire springing up randomly across the town. Again the sun and the moon shifted rapidly racing across the sky. The leaves on the trees changed as the seasons passed. The forest receded as more and more trees were felled. A great rent like an open sore appeared in the ground, growing larger season after season. More and more of the figures flooded into the town, a toxic river off ooze flowed from the rent poisoning the wild life. the pack was there gaunt and lean, growing smaller year after year. Before long all was barren and a lone black furred wolf collapsed in the dust of the wasteland, and still the shadowy figures came. The spilled into the lands around them spreading the desolation as they went. Again the vision shifted and all was as it was, Ariel ran towards the town at the head of the pack. They moved to intercept the clots of invaders in the north and by the morning the rout was complete. She woke to the feeling of a cold nose nuzzling her cheek. The sun was high in the sky and she could feel the warm fur of a wolf underneath her.

Ariel turned her head and saw the elder wolf nuzzling her face. He sat on his haunches as she sat up, "What do I call you elder?" 

"I've been Swiftpaw since I was a cub Winters Daughter. Are you rested?" She heard the First rise behind her and shake out his fur. 

"Well met then Swiftpaw" She her head below his. He licked her face, "Don't abase yourself to me Lifegiver, we will find your place soon enough." 

She nodded and turned to the first who sat looking at her with curious eyes. 

"You smell troubled little sister, I think you perhaps had the same dream I did. We wolves do not dream often, but when we do it is always important." 

She shook her head to clear the fog of sleep. "I don't remember much first brother, I have a sense that we have no time to linger and must be away."

"Indeed" he replied, he lifted his muzzle and unleashed a long lingering howl, it was echoed first by Swiftpaw then by more and more wolf voices. "This will be a strange hunt, can you keep up little sister?" 

"I'll not be so swift as the pack but I will manage."

He showed his fangs in a wolfish grin and nodded to Swiftpaw who bounded away to range ahead of the pack. Ariel muttered and incantation and set off running alongside the first Whisper she sent ahead to keep pace with Swiftpaw, as Silence circled overhead. Glancing left and right as she ran she could see grey specters of wolves ghosting through the grass, quick howls periodically rising from all around answered quickly by the first kept the sweeping pack in contact as they ranged across the grassland towards the woods. She was amazed at the efficiency of the pack, they hunted as they ran, those who paused to eat, soon caught up as the sporadic communication kept them in coherence and moved the pack as though it were one soul.  
Three days of running scant rest at night, the pack seemed to know the best path through the grasslands. In one brief respite she spoke to the first in hushed tones. "I am guessing there is a reason they call him Swiftpaw?"

The first growled, though she knew it was a chuckle, "He's the oldest in the pack yet not a single one of us can keep up with him, not in a sprint, not over distance." 

"Really?" was all she could say in reply, then something occurred to her, three days with the pack and she realized she could tell the wolves apart, markings, manner, little things made them individuals, yet they moved as one, they had common purpose in everything. "And tell me first brother, what should I call you?" 

"Why little sister, they call me Mistrunner, though I am sure when we reach your two legs den, you will see why, traveling is different to hunting, the pack will do things you have not yet seen. Consider it educating a cub."

She laughed in spite of herself. The ready acceptance of her by the pack at the alpha's word was reassuring. So similar, yet so different from the world of men.  
They were off and running again within a few hours. She was glad she had traveled hard in the past, but the pace set by the pack was punishing, and she knew they were moving slower for her. They hit the woods at daybreak, if anything the wolves moved more swiftly through the trees. Those grey shapes would constantly appear at the edges of her vision only to vanish again. It was rarely the same wolf twice. She was getting to know them. For instance there were a pair of litter mates, Bearbiter and Bearpaw. Those two had the honour of having chased a bear out of the pack lands just between the two of them, Bearpaw had actually latched onto the bears paw when Biter had been cornered, he still had scars on his snout and a missing fang for his trouble. He was perhaps the most carefree wolf in the pack delighting in every discovery like a new cub. He had spent the first day staying close to her until Mistrunner had told him to pay attention to his role. He did whine a bit as he ran off into the grass. She knew at this rate they would clear the woods and be in sight of the town in three days. "I'll need a short rest when we reach the edge of the woods" she said quickly to Mistrunner.

"Very well little sister it would not do for you to be too tired to join us in the hunt." She could tell he sounded amused.

They ghosted past her cottage without pause, Mistrunner did comment, "That is your den little sister, it carries your scent." The edge of the woods approached all too rapidly. She had been in scraps before, but there was something about what was coming that filled her with dread. They stopped at the edge of the woods, the wolves lolling about in the afternoon sun. Mistrunner regarded her, "It will be tonight winters daughter?" She did no know how she knew, but his words rang true. It would be tonight, without doubt. She simply nodded in return. Her sleep was fitful, not bothered by dreams and visions, but filled with foreboding. Before she knew it, it was time. She rose and made her way towards the town. Deratrin stood on the outskirts. She approached him with an enormous sense of distaste. They had grown up together. He had always been one of the boys, well me, who had seen her as more of an object that a person.

"Witch", was all he said as she approached.

"Deratrin, your town is about to be attacked. You need to rouse the militia."

"And why should I listen to you witch" he all but spat the word. "No one trusts you, you are an outcast remember, go back to your woods and wallow in self pity."

Ariel sighed deeply, she could feel her ire rising.  
She struggled against the urge to just turn around and walk away. This was bigger than some piss-ant village in the middle of nowhere, and bigger than some loud mouthed fool who couldn't control his own desires.  
"Deratin, I would sooner spit in Morrigan's eye than do anything to help you. In fact seeing you as a cold dead corpse impaled in the middle of the town square, it simply warms my heart. I am, not however, here for you.  
"In fact Deratin, when all of this is over, if you are cold and dead I will most likely enjoy performing profane rites over your corpse, raising you from the dead and making you do my bidding, but honestly, I couldn't stand having your face around that much. If you want to see this town survive through the night, rouse the militia and see to the south and east, me and mine will take care of the north." 

Deratin picked up his spear and took a step forward. "You and what army witch, I should run you through right now."

One by one wolves materialized out of the darkness to stand at her back, Mistrunner and Swiftpaw flanking her, their eyes cold and hard, fangs clearly bared.

Deratin, took a step back fumbling his spear. Aris who stood behind him ran into the town crying "To arms, to arms south and east defend the town."

She knew one day the fact that she had saved his son would pay dividends.

"Don't touch a single wolf Deratin, or I swear, I will make you beg for death a thousand times over." Without another word she slipped into the dark and off to the north the pack hard on her heels. Once she got away from the lights in the town her heritage took over. The fields looked as clear as day to her, and she could clearly see knots of goblins moving towards the town. She turned to speak to Mistrunner, but the first was nowhere to be seen, Swiftpaw trotted not too far away. Suddenly the fields around one of the goblin knots on the flanks erupted in a flurry of grey furry figures as the group was literally driven apart dragged down and killed in a matter of seconds. Shouts from all over the fields answered their dying screams, even as howls split the night and chaos erupted as tight groups of wolves practiced and co-ordinated began to sow terror among the goblins advancing from the north. Their howls driving the groups into waiting ambushes as grey furry death decimated the goblin ranks. It was then she saw, then didn’t see, then saw Mistrunner again. He would appear with a group of wolves then vanish into the fields only to reappear moments later, he moved like a ghost, and was almost impossible to track.

A knot of goblins bore down on Ariel, Bearpaw confronted them directly snarling hackles up. One incredibly large goblin pushed his way clear as the rest swung clear of the wolf to bare down on the strange woman running with the wolves. She could see more groups coming together deeper in the fields, though the group running towards her demanded her attention she could not help but glance at Bearpaw. The goblin was huge and swung an axe in one hand most goblins would have hefted in two. She was sure the brute was foaming at the mouth as it bore down on the large wolf, a gurgling incoherent cry splitting the night. Bearpaw answered with a ringing howl and skipped to the side darting off as the goblins axe sank into the turf. It was at that moment Bearbiter rushed in from behind appearing from the trampled fields like a shadow and tore the brutes hamstring. So enraged was the goblin that it didn’t flinch as it turned and swiped at the wolf who dropped to her belly under the swing. Bearpaw hit the goblins weapon arm like a thunderbolt, his jaws clamping on bone and dragging the beast to the ground. Bearbiter was up and tearing the goblins throat out in and instant before both wolves vanished back into the fields leaving a pathetic weak dying gurgle in their wake. Two of the goblins bearing down on Ariel paused to let arrows fly, one went well wide of the mark. The other flew true. She could see her death approaching in that instant. Her only thought, gods, I hope its been enough. 

Then her vision was filled with grey fur, there was a yelp and a snarl, followed by a thud as a wolf struck the earth. She looked down to see Swiftpaw curled on his side, arrow buried deep in his shoulder. Even from here she could tell his breathing was weak. Cold rage filled her and she reached out to Silence, the raven answered her call and dropped down like a stone to stall before the goblins, flaring his wings as she channeled, scintillating colours exploded in the night spraying in a cone over the goblins. Some wandered blind, some dropped to the earth screaming, all were set upon by wolves who tore them down with a savagery she had not witnessed before. She felt cold she always did after channeling magic. 

She dropped to her knees beside the old wolf tears filling her eyes. He looked up at her weakly. "I've had a good hunt little sister. Its time for me to hunt in the shadowlands" He closed his eye and his breathing grew ragged and shallow. Ariel dragged the old wolf off the ground and onto her knees, tearing her knife from the scabbard at her belt she growled under her breath, not on my watch brother. She plunged the knife into his shoulder blood gushing over her hand, dropping the knife into the grass she drove her fingers into the warm flesh. Long Runner turned his head snapping weakly at her arm. "Stop that she hissed, you're no cub," she tore the arrow from his shoulder feeling the steel grate on bone as she did. Long Runner whined weakly as his eyes closed. Ariel bent pressing her lips to the blood soaked fur. She felt a surge of power tear through her body flowing up from the ground and into the wolf through her lips, her body felt deathly cold as Longrunner convulsed in her arms. He threw back his head and howled. He slipped from her arms shaking himself and rising to his feet as she collapsed onto the grass breathing heavily. 

"Lifegiver" he growled, "you should not risk yourself for one who's long hunt is done". 

She felt the warmth and strength returning to her body as she pushed up from the ground and slowly. "You'll have a limp brother, go to my den, you have given your service in this hunt and the night is all but done." 

He started to protest then bowed his head in acquiescence. He licked her hand and turned and bounded off into the night, a limp evident in his right foreleg. Ariel turned slowly, she saw the goblins torn and bleeding in the grass, the wolves ranging into the night chasing the fleeing creatures. There was one the still stood firm, glaring at her through the night, a staff in his hand a gnoll skull adorning his head, he raised his staff a fell light emanating from its tip, his chanting growing louder and louder, rising to a shriek. The Mistrunner appeared from the shadows, one hundred and thirty pounds of furry death slamming into his legs. The cracking and splintering of bones split the night as the shrieking chant turned into a howl of pain. 

Ariel flicked her hand, a careless gesture, then stooped to retrieve the knife. Whisper and Silence fell upon the shaman their beaks making short work of his eyes. The howl once again became a shriek. With purpose she strode over and placed one knee hard on his chest, knife sinking deep into his throat, the shriek drowning in the gurgle of blood, and after a moment the goblin stopped thrashing and lay still. She looked up, Mistrunner sat on his haunches his tongue lolling out of his mouth, and wolfish grin. A clean kill little sister, the hunt is done. She looked up, the goblins were routed the wolves harrying and tearing at the survivors. She looked at him. Let us be done. I've had my fill of this town and it's people.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wip Moving forward, building history

Ariel stirred under the sheets, it had been a fitful night she had not even bothered to wash when she returned home.

"You fucking overslept."

She peeled open one sleepy eye to see Whisper perched at the foot of her bed. Well fey never really translated into common well, it more carried the inference of what Satyrs did to drunken Nymphs on midsummer's eve and polite people preferred not to think about.

She sat up slowly stretching to get the kinks out of sore, stiff muscles. "You really are a very impolite abrasive bird, you know that don't you?"

Whisper simply tilted his head enquiringly. 

"Are you going to help me out here Silence?" 

She felt a cold wash of indifference, and just a touch of amusement.

"No of course not."

Her feet touched the cold wooden floor. She looked down they were still crusted with dried blood and caked mud. With a deep sigh she thought about the long task ahead of her and washing the sheets.  
"Whisper would you and silence please go and see to the state of the town."

The warm wash of affection and perhaps a little disappointment washed through her as both birds took wing and swept out the window. Hmm no argument, I wonder why.

She straightened her dress, looking down at the smears and stains. There would be a lot of washing today. She scooped up the buckets by the door tripped the latch with her elbow and slipped outside.

Laying across the stoop was Swiftpaw, an ugly scar still on his shoulder, the fun still matted with dried blood. 

It was only a moment but her vision shifted, she saw a place in the future, the old Wolf still curled on the stoop, the scar a beautiful crescent moon surmounted by a Star burned in silver in his fur. Then her vision was back in the moment. 

"You're going for a swim today or I'm giving you a bath." 

He lifted his head lazily towards her, "You should heed Your Own words Lifegiver, a rabbit could smell you for miles down wind."

"Enough wolf, am i now your charge, you plan to laze on my step."

"Indeed you are, and perhaps more than mine little sister." He rose slowly and stiffly and followed her to the stream. "In this? I could.not drown a pup in this."

"Hush wolf, there is a pool just through the trees, I'll use it myself later."

"Where are your winged shadows? I saw them take wing earlier."

She bent to fill the buckets, "I sent them to see to the state of the town, they will return at noon. Unless whisper gets distracted if course."

He flicked his head and limped off through the trees toward the pool. She was happy to see the limp was more from a stiff shoulder than lasting injury. Lifting the buckets, she made her way back to the cottage. The cold stones felt good under her bare feet, the smell of grass and earth mingled with spices reminded her she was home.


End file.
